Dark
by TrashyBambi
Summary: Severus Snape and Hermione Granger romance fiction. PG-13 just to be safe. Talk about suicide.
1. Tis so dark

It was too dark; I couldn't see a thing. Why had I been so stupid to not bring a flashlight or a candle or my wand? I tripped over a loose stone on the floor and fell face forward, heading straight for the floor. But someone caught me, someone with strong hands. The person swept me off my feet and held me in his arms.  
  
"Who are you?" I whispered softly to the person.  
  
"Quiet," was all he said. I couldn't figure out whose voice it was. But I obeyed and didn't speak.  
  
I was scared. Too scared to speak. Even if he hadn't told me not to speak I wouldn't have anyways. I wanted to be put down. But, I also didn't want to be put down. I felt so safe in these arms, so alive. I didn't feel like drowning myself in the lake anymore.  
  
And then, all of a sudden I buried my head into the chest of this person and cried. I cried and cried, but made sure I did it softly. He put his head against mine and I felt him bringing me down stairs.  
  
"Who are you?" I whispered.  
  
"You don't want to know. Trust me." He whispered softly back.  
  
"But I do. Please tell me."  
  
"You'll be scared and you will hate me more than you already do."  
  
"But how can I know that I hate you when I don't even know who you are. You sound nice enough. You caught me when I fell."  
  
"I know that. I just happened to see you coming down the hallway, thanks to Potter's map I confiscated."  
  
My back stiffened. This couldn't be who I thought it was... could it? Not... Not Snape. Snape? How... Wait... how... How could he know?  
  
"Professor?" I said shakily.  
  
"I told you that you didn't want to know who I was."  
  
"But, you knew? You knew that I had a crush on you?"  
  
"You did? Why I had no idea actually. I thought I was the only one who had a crush on you Ms. Granger."  
  
We had come to a stop. He kicked a door open and walked inside. He closed it with his foot and set me down on something hard, a desk probably. I had an idea of where we were. I was thinking his classroom, and when he made the torches come alive I was right.  
  
He got closer to me and said, "where were you headed Hermione?"  
  
"The lake sir. I was going to drown myself and end this pain and misery. It's all to much. I just cant handle it anymore."  
  
"You were going to commit suicide? That's completely idiotic. You are a beautiful woman and I wouldn't want you to die." 


	2. Sleep

And again, tears come to my eyes.  
  
He takes my chin in his hand and raises my head so my eyes will meet his. "Why would someone as beautiful as you want to commit suicide?"  
  
"I can't take all this pressure anymore. Being a muggle born, being counted on to do all my work and know everything, and what am I supposed to do when I get out of here. I don't know what to do, and the only solution I see is death."  
  
"You can't do that Hermione. Not when so many love you."  
  
"Like who?"  
  
"Like me for instance."  
  
I look him in the eye, searching for some sort of joke. I can't see anything, but I still don't believe him. I look away from him and let my tears spill out of my eyes.  
  
He picks me up in his strong hands and carries me to a room with a queen-sized bed. The bed has dark green sheets and blankets on it. He lays me down on one side. He walks to the other side and takes off his black night robe. I watch him as he strippes down to just boxers. Then he climbes in bed next to me.  
  
"Go to sleep Ms. Granger, and we will talk more in the morning." He whispers into my ear. He pulls a sheet over both of us.  
  
I was kind of nervous that he would take advantage of me and start making out with me or something, but he was very understanding and just rolled over and let himself fall asleep, his beautiful hair falling over his face. I lay in bed and just watch his back heave up and down in a calm motion. He's so sexy in his boxers and bare skin.  
  
This was the best. Sleeping in the same bed as Snape, his back towards me. You could see his muscles in his arms and back. Why had I never noticed his muscles before?  
  
_Those damn robes_, I thought as I watched him exhale.  
  
After about another half hour of watching him, my eyes fluttered shut and I drifted off into sweet dreams.

  
I was shaken awake by a pair of slender hands. My eyes sprang open and Snape was standing over me, still in his boxers.  
  
"Get up Hermione. Get out of here." He says anxiously.  
  
I hop out of his bed.

"I can't get dressed so quickly." I say. He points his wand at me and mutters something under his breath. I look down at myself and see that I am in my Hogwarts clothes and my hair is normal. He points the wand at himself and he is in his robes and his hair is the same as always.  
  
"Now go!" he says.  
  
I'm about to run out, but decide to stop and give him a kiss. I kiss him on the lips and speed out of the dungeons.  
  
I enter the Great Hall to see Professor Dumbledore already sitting at the staff's table. He looksat me and summons me with his finger. I gulp as I walk up towards him.  
  
_Take it easy_, I told myself. _He doesn't know anything about last night._  
  
"Yes sir?" I ask, standing in front of the staff table.  
  
"I heard from a certain someone early this morning that you were roaming the school last night. Am I correct?"  
  
At that moment Snape comes in through one of the back doors. He stops dead in his tracks and gives me a frightened expression.  
  
Dumbledore turns to look at him. "Can I see you both in my office after breakfast?"  
  
My knees feel as if they are going to give out. I nod and head back to the Gryffindor table.


	3. Relationship

Sorry about the big delay everyone. Really, I'm sorry. Anyways, on with the story.  
  
Hermione's POV.  
  
Breakfast goes by to fast for my liking. I don't dare look up at Severus. I know he's just as nervous as I am. Finally everyone gets up to leave the Great Hall.  
  
"Hermione, you coming or what?" asks Ron.  
  
I shake my head at him, fear clear in my eyes.  
  
"Mione, what's wrong?" asks Harry.  
  
"Nothing, nothing. You guys go to class, I'll be there later. Ok?"  
  
"If you say so." Says Ron, pulling Harry along by the arm. I watch them as they exit the Great Hall and then I turn to the staff table. All the teachers are gone, except Severus and Dumbledore. Dumbledore gets up from the table and walks down to where I'm sitting, Severus close behind him.  
  
"Come Ms. Granger." Says Dumbledore. I get up and walk behind him, next to Severus. We don't look at each other as we walk to Dumbledore's office. Soon we get to the gargoyle and Dumbledore clearly says, "Twizlers".  
  
We step onto the rotating stairs and arrive at Dumbledore's office. He welcomes is into his office and gestures for us to have a seat in the two chairs in front of his desk. Severus and I walk over to the comfy chairs and sit down.  
  
"So, is it true that you were wondering the school last night?" Dumbledore asks, even though I know he already knows the answer.  
  
"Yes sir." I say, becoming interested with my shoes.  
  
_God, I'm in for it now._ I think.  
  
"Why would this be?" He asks me.  
  
"No real reason." I lie to him.  
  
"Ms. Granger..." he says calmly.  
  
"I wanted to kill myself. Is that so much to ask? Who in the world would miss me? A mudblood? No one!" I say, almost angrily.  
  
"Hermione." This time it is Severus speaking. I look into his dark eyes. "A lot would miss you. You know it too."  
  
"But I can't take it any longer. It's just too much pressure!" I say, tears slipping from my eyes.  
  
Severus scoots his chair closer to mine and reaches a hand up to wipe away my tears. I don't stop him as his gentle hand touches my face. I look into his eyes and actually smile a little.  
  
"There really are some who care about you." He says softly.  
  
Dumbledore speaks up. "A teacher and student relationship? Do you think that will go over well with the rest of the school?"  
  
"No, sir. I don't think it will at all." Says Severus.  
  
"You are correct Severus. It will not go good if the school knows. There for, if you want a relationship, you most keep it quiet."  
  
"Are you giving us permission to see each other?" I ask.  
  
"Yes I am Ms. Granger." He says with a slight smile on his face.  
  
"Thank you very much Sir." I say.  
  
"And if it somehow gets out?" asks Severus, concern on his face.  
  
"Than you deny it of course." Replies Albus, "you two can leave now if you like."  
  
"Yes Sir. I must get to class anyways. McGonagall won't be very happy with me." I say, getting up.  
  
"Tell her you were talking to me."  
  
"Yes sir." I say. I get up, but before I reach the door I turn around to see if Severus is coming with me.  
  
"Go on Hermione, I still need to talk with Professor Dumbledore a bit."  
  
I nod my head and head out the door.  
  
Snape's POV  
  
"You spied on her?" I ask, only a bit angry, as soon as Hermione shuts the door behind her.  
  
"You could say that." Says Albus, a smile spread across his old face.  
  
"I could and I am. Albus, do you have any respect for other people's privacy?"  
  
"I have a lot of respect for people's privacy. But I had a tingling emotion to check up on anyone what was wandering the corridors late at night."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"A tingling emotion. I guess you only get it when you become a headmaster. It's quite hard to explain."  
  
"You knew she was going to go commit suicide, but you didn't even try to go and stop her?"  
  
"I knew someone was coming along to help her." Albus says calmly.  
  
"And if I hadn't come along?" I ask.  
  
"But I knew you were coming, so don't worry. She's safe is she not?"  
  
"Well, yes, but..." I say, unable to finish my sentence because I know he's right. "But why are you allowing us to see each other?"  
  
"Because I can see that you two love each other. And I can see that you two need each other."  
  
"Why do we need each other? What's going to happen?"  
  
"I'll let that happen in it's own time. I'll let it come to a surprise to you."  
  
"I'm going back to my dungeons." I say, a bit annoyed.  
  
Please review!!


	4. Transfurgation

Hermione's P.O.V.  
  
I walk to Transfurgation class and as I open the door, everyone's head turns to me.  
  
"Sorry Professor." I say, blushing a bit.  
  
"Your excuse?" She says sternly.  
  
"Uh... I was with Professor Dumbledore. He needed to talk to me," She gives me a disbelieving look, "It's true! If you don't believe me go ask him."  
  
"I didn't say I didn't believe you. Now, please have a seat Ms. Granger."  
  
"Yes ma'am." I head to my usual seat near the back of the classroom and slip between Ron and Harry.  
  
**THEIR NOTE:**  
  
_ RW – What did Dumbledore want?  
  
HG – Ron! You're going to get us in trouble!  
  
HP – Then just tell us.  
  
HG – It was nothing. He was just telling me about my grades.  
  
RW- Lie!  
  
HP – Yeah, Mione, that was a bit obvious.  
  
HG – Are you two trying to get me a detention?  
  
RW – No, I just want to know what's going on. You know I don't like being confused!  
  
HP – Yeah, come on Hermione. Fess up.  
  
HG –Ok! I was out for a walk last night and Dumbledore found out. That's all he wanted to talk about.  
  
RW – Oh. So that's why you didn't want to tell us! Cause you broke school rules. That was very naughty of you.  
  
HP – I don't think that was the only reason she didn't tell us right away Ron._  
  
**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**  
  
Ron's P.O.V.  
  
As I was about to write back onto the note a hand reached out and took it from me.  
  
"Oi!" I say loudly. I look up to see that the person who took it was Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Detention. We'll discuss this after class." She says sternly, looking at all three of us in turn.  
  
** OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**  
  
Hermione's P.O.V.  
  
When class is over Harry, Ron and I get up and go to the front of the classroom where Professor McGonagall is.  
  
"What gives you three the right to pass notes during my class?" She asks, an angry look on her face.  
  
"We're very sorry Ma'am. They were just worried about me."  
  
"That is not acceptable. I'm glad you have caring friends Ms. Granger, but you of all people, breaking school rules? I'm sorry but I'm going to have to give you three detentions.  
  
I nod my head sadly and say, "Yes ma'am."  
  
"But I'm not having all three of you tonight. I'll find to other suitable teachers to do the job of giving you detention. When I see you later I will tell you whom you will be serving it with. You may leave now."  
  
We turn around and head out of the classroom, none of us speaking.  
  
"Detention? Can you believe that? And I bet you Snape is going to give us a lot of homework tonight too! This is so unfair!" Exclaims Ron as soon as we're out of hearing range of McGonagall.  
  
"Calm down Ron." I say to him softly. "It won't be too bad."  
  
"I'll probably have Filch and he'll make me clean the trophy room again!" He continues, ignoring my last comment. I roll my eyes and proceed to potions.  
  
** OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**  
  
Thanks for all the reviews and I'm sorry it took so long to write this chapter. Please review! 


End file.
